


Sleep, darling

by Annmyst



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annmyst/pseuds/Annmyst
Summary: Usually Saeyoung would wake you to call you to dinner.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Sleep, darling

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on tumblr by anon. tooth rotting fluff where mc/saeyoung fall asleep together. 
> 
> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mystical-imagine

you wake to warmth all around you. It's dark. But it's always dark in the bunker, no way to tell day from night, or morning from dusk.   
You don't remember falling asleep, only taking a nap in the late afternoon after an especially busy day.  
Saeyoungs arms are around you, his breath soft and quiet on your neck. You try to turn to check the time but his arms only tighten around you. ever since you two got together he’s been by your side as much as possible. touch starved as he is, he's always seeking out your warmth both consciously and unconsciously. like how he’ll refuse to let go of your hand over the dinner table in the evenings, when you need both of your hands to eat. or how he’ll stretch his feet out under the table so your toes are just barely touching. or how, when he's working on something, he’ll shuffle just a tad bit closer without looking up, so your thighs are touching.

usually he'd wake you up at dinner time, gently prying you from sleeps embrace to tell you he made you dinner. Saeyoungs skills in the kitchen are..questionable and it’s more than a miracle that he has managed to survive so many years on his own. That's not to say that he always makes you cook. No, he loves making you food and takes great joy and pride in it when he gets it right. He just takes double the time to make it.  
You have to pry his arm off of you to be allowed to turn and look at the time.   
Saeyoung makes a small noise of protest and awakes.   
“what time is it?” he says without opening his eyes.   
“it's almost midnight”  
“oh” he says now wide awake. “it's probably too late to cook dinner by now right?”   
you laugh “yeah probably. saeran probably ate ice cream for dinner again”   
saeran, it turns out, is a very picky eater. and whenever he doesn't like the menu he will just eat ice cream for dinner instead. Probably not the healthiest, but better than nothing.   
“yeah probably” “what do you say we go back to sleep and i'll make a big brunch for us all tomorrow morning?” you nod, yawning.  
Saeyoung flops down on the bed yet again, and taps his chest twice, encouraging you to lay your head on his chest. You gently kiss him on the cheek before obeying. You trace patterns on his chest and soon his breath evens out. You sigh and at last, fall asleep to the beat of Saeyoungs heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, youre always free to request more on via my tumblr. thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
